


A recipe of fluffy romance.

by Maya_Desires



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Hale Family, Alternate Universe - High School, Cuteness overload, Dork!Derek, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Jealous!Stiles, M/M, Multi, silly friends meddling
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-21
Updated: 2016-02-19
Packaged: 2018-05-08 02:56:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5480699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maya_Desires/pseuds/Maya_Desires
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It all started with jealousy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A shot of jealousy.

“Welcome to your first class of your highschool career. It’s your first year in a high school. Please do not relax. I will be strict until the end. I won’t allow anyone to fall behind. So you have been warned, please be prepared.”

 

A Solution For Jealousy

 “Come on Derek!”

Hearing that name Stiles turned around so fast he felt dizzy stumbled slightly as he watched a blonde girl pulling on arm of a flustered guy. That guy…was Derek Hale.

‘Ah how cute. His face is so flustered.’

“Your face is so red! You like someone? Who? Who is it??”

“Ehh??”

“Come on come on Derek! Tell me already!”

 ‘Really…he likes someone? Why does that hurt so much…’

“Stiles bro you okay? Did you trip over your feet again?”

“Dude that’s nothing new.”

Stiles looked behind at Derek for few more seconds before being pulled away to class he shares with Scott. He grins as he catches his eyes continuing watching as Derek’s now widen eyes hurriedly avoid walking in different direction.

“Huh…how cute. His ears are red.” Stiles smiles softly mumbling sneaking glances at the figure walking away

“What? Bro? Did you say something?”

“Ah nothing! Come on Scotty! We are late for Physics!”

*

Stiles couldn’t concentrate on the lesson. He was too lost worrying that Derek really did have someone he liked. He is really envious of the person that caught Derek’s attention. Stiles groaned dropping his head on the desk annoyed how upset his gut was feeling. He was really relieved when class was over and they hurriedly left for AP chemistry on other side of School building.

“You okay bro?”

“Yeah. Just not looking forward to Harris. Such a prick.”

“He is out to get everyone but not sure why you are the main target.”

“I must have done something terrible in my past life.”

“Or he may have found out that cat piss from September in his mailbox was a gift from you.”

“Or that. He never appreciated my gifts. Race you!”

Stiles ran after smacking his best friend towards the classroom. They have to run anyway, might as well do it with bonus of beating Scott. They make their way to class. This is one of the few classes he shared with basically all of the gang. Scott and Stiles fall into the room straightening up quickly hoping no one saw that. Stiles grinned happily pumping fist in the air that he beat Harris to the class.

“Stilinksi! Get in your seat.”

Stiles jumped half a foot up in the air flailing as he turned around to meet the steely glare of Harris. Honestly, after seeing the glare since the freshmen year of awkward innocence of the glorious Beacon Hills High School. It really lost all of its power.

“Of course Mr. Harris. I was just checking the room temperature for our experiments. Got a wonderful feeling about it being a success.”

“Stilinksi”

Stiles turned back towards his seat waving at his friends before moving around and sitting behind Erica, Derek and Isaac nodding at them smiling. He shoulder nudges Kira while grinning at back at Scott and Lydia.

“Really? Portraying your inner Bender?”

“Aww Hale. You know John Hughes? You are climbing the list of people I can share my curly fries with.”

“I am flattered.” Derek rolled his eyes replying drily but Stiles saw that dimple he was trying to hide. Stiles can recall the number of times he has seen Derek laugh and smile freely. He looks beautiful but his favourite one is when he is trying to hide his smile when his eyes mischievous and sparkling.

“Derek. You escaped earlier, come on you need to tell me who you like!” Erica interrupted crowing over Derek’s desk.

“I am not liking Harris glancing over here, Erica.”

“Fine. This isn’t over.”

“Give it up Erica, you and Lyds have to find another victim.” Isaac twirled a pen in his fingers while looking over the group addressing Erica.

“Oh yeah Lahey? Who do you like?”

“Channing Tatum. That man has moves that I want my hands on.”

Kira giggled leaning her chair back, “When did you watch the movie, Isaac?

“It was that or the Notebook. Jackson was ready to claw his eyes out seeing the cover of the Notebook.”

“You made a wise choice. Every movie is better than the Notebook.” Kira wrinkled her nose ignoring the glare from Lydia and Erica and smiling back at them innocently.

 A conversation about who likes who and why notebook is bad or good. That’s something he really didn’t want to hear but he can’t help it. He is glued to every word being spoken in front of him. He is so annoyed that no one else is bringing up anything about Derek’s crush.

Stiles winced startling out of his stupor to see Derek turned around poking his forehead slowly harder.

“Oww! I have brain cells in there!”

“Really? Are you sure?”

“Shut up.”

“What’s wrong?”

“Nothing.”

Stiles pouted slinking down in his chair glaring at the board blinking at lesson being written on the board.

“Stiles…”

Stiles sighed before he gave reassuring smile to Derek before looking down at his textbook. He knows that he is being unusually quiet and it’s not like he can help it. He knows the reason why he is being this way, but he can’t shake it off so easily. Derek likes someone, and it’s going to be on his mind all day.

He really is in trouble.

*

 “Come on losers. Free period. It took a lot of planning and hacking to have it together. I don’t want to waste it here!”

Stiles rolled his eyes when he looked at Jackson was leaning against the door with Allison beside him. He was smirking reaching hand out to Lydia pecking on her cheek before properly greeting everyone. Stiles waved at Danny sneaking up behind Jackson smack his head before pulling up his bag.

“Nice to see you too Jackson. And pipe down about hacking.”

“What? Not like they can prove anything.” 

“This kid…shut up Jackie”

“Isaac quit calling me that.”

Scott wrapped his arm around Stiles pulling him towards the back of the school laughing at their bickering friends. They all walk towards the bench under one of the trees. They all settle around the guys leaving spaces for the girls to sit.

“Alright Stilinksi. Time to settle the score.”

“Whittmore you really want to taste defeat today?”

“Pfft you only won that game because Danny left early.”

“Dude! Mocking my skill? You are so on. I will even let you pick teams first!”

Scott sidled behind Stiles. They always take advantage of good weather and play friendly game. Well, its guys mostly who play while girls sometimes cheer if the game is really good or just keep themselves busy. Today it seems to be basketball.

“Yo McCall, I pick teams. You can’t just join Stilinski.”

Scott shrugged like it doesn’t matter to him before wrapping his arm around Isaac and another around Danny. Boyd joined the group after couple of minutes later kissing Erica’s head stretching beside Danny.

“Basketball?”

“Derek is not joining?”

“Sorry guys, Jessica wanted my help and she skipped her class. Guess it’s important.”

Derek smirked at Kira apologizing before Erica perked up at that along with Lydia leaning towards Derek whispering animatedly. Stiles looks towards them frowning as he picks up words like ‘excuse and crush and study date.’

“Stilinksi! Get your head in the game. I want my winning to be satisfying. Danny and Isaac my team.”

“Shut it Jackson. Scott and Boyd let’s do this.”

The game was friendly as friendly as body checking and assholery can get with Jackson in lead of opposition. Stiles usually likes this pace, it was fun to sweat and feel exhilaration of scoring and laughing with friends. It was fun showing off as well as sharpening skills of himself and his friends. Today though, its not a good day. He can’t focus. His attention keeps moving towards one of the benches where freaking witch Jessica is leaning too close as Derek. How seriously annoying. He didn’t realize how much of his attention is towards Derek that he threw ball at Derek instead of passing to Scott.

Derek catches the ball looking back towards him before smiling as he says, “Stiles are you making passes at me?”

Stiles could feel his face burning hot as he stutters moving towards their occupied, “Dude, sorry! Did you get hurt?”

“Nah I am good. You know I got good reflexes.”

“Stiles get the ball back! Let’s go! We got to finish this game.”

“Coming guys, thanks bro” Stiles takes the ball running back towards the court.  He still couldn’t help looking back at Derek and Jessica, he hated how much Jessica was leaning forward towards Derek showing off her cleavage. Derek is sweet guy though, he is so polite and helpful.

_‘Gah! That woman is taking advantage! Or…did he like her? Was she the crush?’_

“Stiles! Heads up!”

“Whaa--?”

That’s when he saw the basketball hitting him straight on the face knocking him down. He could feel the stinging pain. It was nothing compared to thought of Derek with someone else.

“Is his nose broken?”

“Well, there is blood coming out of it…”

“Stilinksi, are you crying?”

Stiles covered his face laying back on the ground. Yeah, he was crying but for different reason. He didn’t want anyone to see him cry.

“Sh-shut up. I am not crying.”

“This is bad, we gotta get you to the nurse’s office.” He heard one of the looming heads talking. Seriously, he was fine. Just felt like his nose took a hit on the rough side. Lacrosse does so much worse.

“You’re crying…don’t cry dude!” Stiles could hear the worry and sadness in his best friend’s voice.

“Scott I am not crying.”

“Don’t cry just cause you made a face-block”

“Shut up Jackson, that’s not…I just said, I’m not cr...—

“Stiles what happened?”

“Don’t worry Derek, we are hauling his ass to nurse office.”

“I don’t need nurse office.”

Scott looked around at the group before gesturing at Boyd, Isaac and Jackson. Together all of them picked Stiles up carrying him inside the school. Danny leading the way clearing the part with his brilliant kind smile.

“STOP IT!”

“Derek go back to your study date, we got this covered. You’ll see him in history class.”

“But-“Don’t worry Derek, I am sure he is fine. Those guys are always rough housing anyway.”

“Looks like fun though.”

Derek smirked nodding to Alisson’s words as they all watch Stiles fighting strong holds on his limbs and being carried away. He waves at Stiles before turning back to his tutoring session.

*

“God Deaton is really milking European dark ages.”

“Shh Stiles turn back around!” Derek hissed not bothering to look up at looming face. Stiles made a disapproving noise leaning even further over Derek’s desk covering notes with his hands.

“Why? You already know this anyway.”

Stiles smiles fondly watching Derek’s furrowing brows as he wrinkled his nose. He can’t help but tease Derek when he is in his note-taking mode. He looks so cute when he is concentrating.

“Stop drumming your fingers on my notes, Stiles.”

“Stiles stop making shadow animals over my notes.”

“Stiles rubbing your palm over my notes.”

“Stiles…stop”

“Stiles…”

“OWW!” Stiles howled jumping up at sharp pain shooting over his hand. He glared at sly evil smirking boy behind him.

“Mr. Stilinski why are you looking behind you? Pay attention to class and stop disturbing peace.”

Stiles flushed turning back into his seat slinking down his seat before hissing, “You bit me?”

“How observant of you.”

“Really Derek? Resolving to biting innocent me? Were you raised by wolves??”

“Pfft. You? Innocent? Not something I would use in same sentence.”

“That’s just rude!”

Derek just grinned back as Stiles huffed turning back . He started again when he felt a piece of paper down back of his shirt. He turned around glaring at his friend’s supposedly innocent face.

“What?”

“Read the note, Stiles.” Derek smirks huffing as he watching Stiles flailing around the back of his shirt.

Stiles turned back around after finally retrieving the small piece of paper and unfolded it slowly in anticipation.

_You got a bed head._

_‘What?’_

That’s when Stiles felt hands moving into his hair softly before fingers glided through his strands messing it up so much that he probably looked like Einstein’s descendant caught in a thunder and lightning storm. Derek tugged at his hair and he felt his heart tripped over as a small whimper slipped out of his parted lips.

_‘Oh no…did I really made that noise?’_

“Stiles?”

Stiles just slinked down lower in his seat as his thoughts frantic over that freaking sound he made. Oh god. He made a sound. And Derek heard it. Why?! He tried to sit up straight moving away from the touch but he couldn’t. He was stock stilled in place just from the warmth of Derek’s fingers still in his hair. He felt Derek leaning forward his lips brushing against his ear as he whispers. Okay, he couldn’t be blamed for shaking at that. He just couldn’t. Calm down brain! Stiles tried to self-control his heart to stop pumping blood so much. He knew where it was rushing.

“Stiles…the back of your neck is really red.”

Stiles breath hitched as he continued to whisper softly, he could feel goosebumps rising feeling Derek’s breath wash over his bare skin. Fuck. Derek had leaned forward and was whispering hotly against his ear. Fuck.

“Stiles…even your cheeks are very red too.”

Stiles pushed away abruptly and hurriedly pulled up his hoodie resting his head on his arms hiding his face as he mumbled, “Shut up…and stop laughing at me.”

“Am not.” Derek huffed behind him.

Stiles ran from history class to nearest washroom checking his flushed face in the mirror. His face really was red! Dammit. Stiles came out after thoroughly washing his face with cold water and calming down to join his friends near the parking lot.

*

Stiles was walking through the doors ready to head out when he stopped suddenly in is steps and watched as Braeden openly flirt with Derek. What. The. Heck? Was Derek always getting his flirt on or was today special? He never noticed how popular he was…and now he has a crush. Probably Braeden. She was cool, he didn’t even have anything bad to say about it, though she was terrifying with her brother’s gun and security business.

“Stiles!”

“Whaa?!” Stiles fell forward when another body collided behind him. He turned around seeing cute freshmen Cora. She didn’t look that much of fresh meat tough. Another terrifying girl.

“Don’t just stand in middle of doorway and block the path, you spaced out idiot.”

“Lil Hale, should you be talking to your senior like that? Hmm??”

“Oh please, you’re a junior.”

“Older than you!”

“Yeah well, I am mature than you!”

Stiles stopped himself at last minute before he stuck his tongue out at her. That would only serve to prove her point.

“What were you looking at anyway?”

Stiles turned halfway glancing towards Derek who was smiling showing his teeth. What? Braeden got that smile out of him?

“Hmm…I see.”

Stiles turned back towards Cora who was watching him with a knowing smirk with an expression he didn’t even want to place.

“What?”

“Nothing…Braeden is cool huh?”

“Sure. If you are into the whole odd cryptic aloofness.”

“Oh Stiles…”

“What now?!” Stiles really didn’t like that tone with that expression.

“If you still haven’t figured it out now, then there is no hope. Hurry up…he is waiting you know.”

“Again. What? Who?”

Cora tsked at him before moving towards Derek’s Camaro. “What? Derek is waiting, didn’t you wanted ride home? Jeep is in shop right?”

“Oh…yeah.” Is that really what she meant? Stiles mindlessly followed Cora his eyes honed onto Derek who turned towards them smiling widely now. Stiles couldn’t meet his eyes without feeling heat creep up his skin. He just couldn’t, especially now with Braeden leaning into Derek’s personal bubble like that.

He really was confused at this uneasy feeling. It was too many emotions at once. He felt a headache coming.

“I uh..I forgot I was supposed to meet Scott. We uhh..I gotta go yeah see you guys later.”

Stiles walked backwards ignoring the way Derek’s face fell turning around quickly making his escape before anyone question his fast escape. He knows Derek looked through it. He always have been able to read between lines.

*

Stiles was walking home from Scott’s place. It wasn’t that far and he needed this walk to clear his head. It was a fun bro time with his best bro in the whole world, but he couldn’t take his mind off of Derek.

He already knew he wasn’t gay, and went through his life alternating revelation that he is bi. His close friends and family knew that. Derek was so supportive and helped him come out to his dad. No…it wasn’t then he realized he had feelings for his close friend.

It was when he had accidentally trespassed Hale’s private property when his heart just went ‘thump’ is there even word for that? Like his heart learned to beat anew just by meeting this person telling them they’re on private property and to follow him back to safety of Hale house instead of preserve woods.

That’s when he truly met Derek Hale instead of bypassing in school hallways.

And their friendship cemented for lifetime when they saved each other.

Derek saved him from a slimy mugger when he was visiting his mechanic.

He saved Derek from drowning when he got leg cramp while swimming.

Derek also made him realize he has a ‘push-me-against-the-wall’ kink. Their friends don’t really get but what he and Derek share is different kind of wavelength of thing that is definitely more than whatever they are to each other. It’s their thing.

Now there is someone who would get into their thing.

“Shut up Scott. I am not jealous that Derek will get stolen away from me like how you got taken by Allison.”

And he wasn’t.

He wasn’t jealous.

He was just a jerk who is hoping that the person Derek likes already has someone else.

_‘What the fuck!’_

Stiles stops suddenly when he thought that. Fuck…he is a terrible friend to Derek to even think that. He really doesn’t deserve Derek’s friendship and kindness. How can he wish that it doesn’t go well for his best of friends?

If Derek knew of this terrible personality of mine, he will be so disgusted.

Shit…

*

The next day Stiles avoided Derek the best he could. He sat farthest from Derek when they were in groups. It was noticeable and Derek kept giving him looks. And he refused to stay alone for Derek to pounce him with questions in those _looks_ of his.

Day turned into a week. Stiles avoided.

“Why are you avoiding him?” Scott asked one day leaning against his locker after waving Allison

“Why am I avoiding who?” Stiles can so stall. He just has to stall until the bell rings.

“Stiles…”

“Scott…”

“You do know I will get to the bottom of this eventually.”

“Yeah whatever.”

“Stiles whats wrong? Did something happened? Did he do something?”

“What? No! You stay out of this. Derek didn’t do anything.”

“What did I not do anything?”

Stiles jumped screaming turning around seeing Derek behind him with his arms crossed.

“Derek…heyy”

“Stiles. Hi. Long time no see. Must have been something I have done that you are running as soon as you see me.”

“Me? Running? Come on Derek, you know I would trip before successfully run.”

Scott snorted giving him an unimpressed look to his glare. Derek sighed looking really upset frowning at Stiles. Before he can say anything the bell rang.

“Oh look guys, time for class. Can’t be late…see you at practice Scott!”

Stiles ran for his life but not before hearing the exchanges of words between Derek and Scott.

“It’s hopeless, isn’t it?”

“I know right?”

Stiles shut out those words and ran to his class avoiding Erica’s worried glance and sitting beside the window to distract himself for the rest of day.

*

He was almost successful in avoiding Derek today too. Almost.

That was before Erica and Lydia cornered him and trapped him in an empty classroom.

Erica stood by the door and Allison was waiting by the window. Lydia sat on the desk with her fingers twirling around the soft curls of her hair.

“Stiles.”

“You used a period on my name didn’t you? Why do I have this foreboding feeling?” Stiles backed until Erica grabbed him and made him take a seat.

“Shut up Stiles.”

“You used it again!”

“Oh my god, why are you avoiding Derek?”

“Yeah do you have any idea how miserable he is being?” Erica growled frustrated

“Honestly, what did he do? Do we have to corner him and have a word with him?”

“You guys really don’t. It’s my problem okay? I get to handle it.”

Allison spoke leaning across the desk staring straight at Stiles, “Well, we see you handling it. And its not working.”

Lydia perked up, “You are more spaced out and less talkative.”

Erica snapped, “And Derek is being broody and sulking, more than his normal level.”

Stiles sighed, “I didn’t know that…”

“Well you would if you were around, wouldn’t you?”

Stiles gulped and spoke softly, “Guys...give me a day. I just…I will fix this.”

_Somehow…hopefully._

*

With his friends interferences and his avoidance. Noting is making him feel any better. His usual motto of life, ignore the problem until it goes away is not helping him either.

The final straw was when he saw Derek in the hallway. Usually Derek tried to talk to him.

This time…Derek ignored him and brushed past him with his head down.

Stiles was frozen.

He didn’t want this. He doesn’t want to lose Derek. God…he had been avoiding him so Derek doesn’t find out about his feelings and what a terrible friend he is.

Why does it feel like…air has gone out of his lungs?

This is worse than being jealous, worse than continuing to struggle with his feelings.

“Derek!!”

Derek stops abruptly and turns around facing Stiles. Crap…Stiles spoke or screamed rather…without thinking.

“What?”

“Ah…err…what?”

“You called my name…so what?” Derek glared at him annoyed.

Stiles paused looking around trying to avoid looking into those blue-green-gold some outwardly coloured pale eyes. He knew he was stalling for time.

“Stiles…”

“Meet me! At the bleachers! Near the field. You know the one outside. After school. Please.”

Derek looked at him. Stiles could feel his eyes searching for something on his face before trailing over his body giving him a once over. Stiles is not backing down, whatever courage he had in him for this, he grabbed it and stared back at Derek.

Derek just nodded and walked away.

*

“Oh…stupid. Stupid.”

Stiles was muttering to himself chewing on his lucky pen as he waited for Derek to show up. If he shows up that is. Gotta leave room for errors.

“Well, at least we established that you’re stupid before we even began this.”

Stiles screams lurching forward and tripping on the grass clutching his chest as he glares at his friend before him.

“Don’t do that!”

Derek huffs giving him a toothy evil grin before walking up the bleachers to the very top motioning at him to follow. Stiles grumbles following him as he shakes of grass from his clothes.

Derek sits down leaning forward with his elbows on his knees and stares at Stiles.

Stiles fidget under the scrutiny of Derek’s steely gaze.

“So…” Stiles bites his bottom lip twirling his lucky pen in his right hand. Derek looks at the pen momentarily before looking back at Stiles. It’s the pen Derek gave to him for Harris’ big doom midterm exam.

“So…?”

“How should I begin this…what I mean is that…”

“How about start at the part why you are avoiding me.”

“Well…see about that. I discovered some things about me. Kinda hopeless things. It was a struggle.”

“Ever since that basketball to the head incident?”

“Ever since Jennifer or Braeden and your news of crushing on someone…”

“What? Why…do you like them?”

“No! I don’t like them.”

“Then…are you jealous?” If Stiles wasn’t feeling mortified he would have laughed at the wide eyed look of Derek. He was staring at him such owlish expression, so freaking adorable.

“Maybe…yes. Sorry. I want to always talk to you, always seek you out and watch you, want to eat with you, want to walk with you and everything there is to see or do with you…”

“Whaa…”

“Let me finish Derek, or I will lose my courage again.”

Derek quiet down and stared at Stiles in wonder not moving his eyes away. Stiles gulped trying to bear with his pounding heart and trembling hands. He knew he was shaking but he has to say it.

“Derek…I want to monopolize your time. It’s terrible. I am an asshole. Please forgive the fact that I’ve fallen in love with you and I really didn’t want to make it awkward and ruin our friendship.”

“Stiles…”

“Derek, you know, if supposing, if you would go out with me…I’d show you that I could make you smile every single day.”

Stiles walked closer to Derek clutching his pen tightly as he looked at him with new found determination to confess.

“Derek….would you have me?”

“Have me?” Derek smiled amusedly after the shock of the words wore off

“Go out with me!” Stiles blushed swearing at himself inwardly to ruin it at last moment. He started to worry as the silence stretched on and fidgeted uncontrollably waiting for an answer. Or is this the answer? Does Derek hate him for making it awkward?

“Or…not. Sorry I’ll—“Stiles”

“Y..yeah?” Stiles risked a chance to look at Derek. He was blushing…and looked stunned.

“I will go out with you.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah. You got a lot of making up to do with me.”

Stiles smiled at Derek before jumping towards him to hug him tightly whispering into the Derek’s neck.

“I really really like you!”

Stiles shivered feeling Derek’s breathe ghost on his neck as he huffs and answers quietly.

“Me too”

 

 


	2. Heaps of comfort.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What is real??

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: panic attacks. That's it really. Oh and its un-beta.

Stiles knew it was going to be a good day as soon as he woke up. It didn’t even matter that he has woken up half an hour before his alarm clock was about to off. He couldn’t go back to sleep.

Not even if he wanted to.

Because reality was so much better than his dreams. He had asked Derek freakin’ Hale out. His best friend. A sweet soft marshmallow off a person, who deserves all the good things.

Stiles stretched wiggling in the bed squirming with so much happiness and energy that he fell off the bed with a thump. He groaned at the hard surface before pulling himself up and taking a step towards bathroom before crashing back down on the floor.

Okay, this one hurt.

“Oww!” Stiles untangled his long legs from the blankets groaning loudly.

“Stiles!! Did you fall off the bed again?”

“Dad?” Stiles questioned turning towards the door seeing his dad leaning against the door frame.

“Come down for breakfast. Today I am cooking!”

-

Stiles could not wait to meet Derek. It’s the first time he is going to see him after confessing his feelings and asking him out. He knows he is getting ahead of himself, but he already wants to refer Derek as his boyfriend. Love of his life. Husband. Soulmate. You know…all that, label doesn’t matter. Because in all of them Derek is his and he is Derek’s.

Wait. What if Derek is not thinking about Stiles like that? I mean he did agree to date and said he liked him too.

He needs to confirm this as soon as he sees him. As subtlety as he can…rejection is gonna hurt like bitch and he doesn’t want to scare him off.

Speaking of. Where is Derek?

“Psst! Scott!”

Stiles poked his best friend’s head with the back of his pencil trying to get his attention. It’s already second period and he still hasn’t seen Derek. He isn’t worried or anything. Okay he is totally worried, he has more of the right now okay!

“Yeah?” Scott looks over his shoulder to show he got his attention before he turns back facing the board. Stiles doesn’t blame him for looking back ahead, glad to know even he finds their new French teacher, -Chris Argent, creepy. Well, probably creepier since Scott got caught ogling his daughter, Allision.

Stiles will be the best bro and help him out later, right now he needs Scott’s help first.

“Have you seen Derek?”

“No, not since practice yesterday. He probably just late because of Cora again.”

“Ohh…not that I am worried, but second period already started and he still hasn’t at least responded to my text.”

“Then he is probably slept in.” Scott shrugged leaning back offering a comforting smile.

Stiles looks down his barely there notes unable to read any writing. What did he even written down?

“I don’t know Scott. Something feels very wrong.” Stiles can’t seem to swallow the queasy feeling closes his eyes trying to even his breathing. This feeling feels the same he felt when he got news of his mom being in an accident.

“Stiles? Are you--”

“Class. Can I have your attention? I have some terrible news.”

Scott grabs Stiles arm trying to get him to focus as they both turn to Mr. Argent speaking with a look of sadness and disbelief in mix. Stiles waited holding his breath gripping his pencil so tight.

“This early morning, there was fire in the preserve. The Hale House burned down and…uhm..-No! No it can’t be. No. No. This isn’t true!” Stiles interrupted frantic searching around the room trying to find Derek or escape from the air that is stifling.

“Mr. Stilinski, please sit down. Please calm down.”

“No! Derek is here. Derek is okay. His family is okay. It’s okay. Derek. Derek.”

Stiles turns toward Scott unable to breathe. He felt his lungs on burning as if on fire and drowning at the same time. He felt suffocated, the room too small. He was murmuring standing on shaky legs. Stiles knew he was saying something but he couldn’t hear himself. He can’t hear anything around him, like cotton was stuffed in his ears. His head feels like its submerging under cold water.

He was able to focus for bit only when Scott scrambled out of his seat moving towards him and slapped him across the face.

“Stiles!!”

Stiles was still frantic clawing at his desk. Was he screaming? Why was air not coming into his lungs?

“Stiles! You have to wake up! Stiles come on, wake up and breathe! I am here. Come on wake up!

 

He was asleep? No, he is not asleep. Derek is dead. He is not coming back. He won’t see that smile again.

He needs to see Derek. He can save him. O god. He can’t save him. He is dead.

He sobbed, or something pathetic gurgling gasps and whimpering noise. Was that sobbing or choking? He still couldn’t breathe and kept looking around wildly. He clawed at his throat.

Stiles felt a pair of arms around him pulling him back against warm broad chest. It all felt familiar. He opened his eyes he wasn’t sure he was closing. He looked at his hands covered by another hands. He recognized those hands. They were counting his fingers. He could hear a voice.

Ten. Stiles breathe!

Derek was here.

Nine.

“Stiles. Breathe. Please Stiles, yes I am here.”

Derek was kneeling in front of him. When did he fell on the ground? Derek’s hands were on his hands gripping tight. When he noticed Stiles wild eyes focusing again on him, he moved his hand up towards his chest.

“Stiles? Stile…you have to breathe.”

Stiles is scared. What if he is hallucinating due to lack of air? He is hallucinating.

“No Stiles…I am here. I really am here.”

Derek took his hands and showed all ten fingers, “Come on Stiles. This is real. Please breathe. Breathe!”

Stiles’ lips were gaping as his chest shook and hitched. His eyes were going back to wild unable to focus again. Derek never felt as helpless as he did now. He wasn’t sure what to do. He knew about panic attacks but what can he do, there was nothing physical he can remove so Stiles can breathe.

“Fuck!! Everyone move back!”

Derek picked Stiles up holding him close to his chest and practically carried out towards the window. He held him close running soothing hands over Stiles’ back.

“Stiles, come on. Breathe. With me, please. See?”

Derek took a deep breath in, and Stiles tried to breathe with him. He could have cried feeling the chest expanding in his arms.

Stiles felt air moving across his exposed skin. There was air. And there was Derek’s comforting scent and warmth. The suffocating fog lifted from his senses. He gasped, taking air in his lungs. He sobbed brokenly as he took gulps of breath, clinging to Derek tightly.

“Derek?”

“Shh, just breathe, Stiles. Keep breathing with me. I’m right here.”

Stiles closed his eyes whimpering against his shoulder. Derek’s was holding him so gently, as if shielding him and kissing his forehead, his voice thick and wet as he kept repeating words.

Stiles squeezed him tighter, because Derek was crying. He had scared him.

“Derek, you’re alive. I am sorry, I tried. I couldn’t breathe. You are alive. I thought you died. There was a fire. Your house was on fire. Whole fam—Stiles choked on his words and started crying more thinking back on his nightmare.

“Shh. I am alive, we all are alive. There was no fire. Everything is fine, babe. Shh baby.”

“What happened?”

“You fell asleep in class and Scott was trying to wake you for next class. You suddenly started screaming my name. Isaac ran to come get me after seeing you so freaked out. When I got here, you weren’t breathing. I couldn’t do anything. I didn’t know what was stopping you from breathing. I was so worried. So glad you are okay now.”

Stiles pulled back slightly and gaped at Derek, “Wow…that’s a lot of word in one go.”

“Stiles.”

“Panic attack.”

“We are getting out of here.”

Derek looked over Stiles shoulder and gestured at Isaac to handle everything and grabbed Stiles walking out of school. They were still in empty class and any minute now another class was coming in. Derek didn’t want people staring at them or any rumours to spread about Stiles. He knew Isaac will handle it, that boy really knows how to use his cherub face and puppy dog eyes.

“Derek?”

“Yeah?”

“Where are we going?”

“My car.”

“Then where?”

“My place.”

“Why?”

“Ultimate comfort zone babe! Hot chocolate with marshmallows plus children’s book plus blankets plus cuddling.”

“Just cuddle?”

“Yes! And play video games.”

“Dork.”

“Heyy! You asked this dork out.”

Stiles just smiled at Derek as he got pulled along towards the shiny black Camaro. Derek squeezed his hands pulling him closer and wrapping his arms around his shoulder and kissed the side of his head.

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write a High school universe sterek, with jealous Stiles. I probably made them OC, sorry about that. Also this is without beta and I haven't had a chance to edit it. I just wanted to write this. This was me trying a new style of writing, where I try to do it first-person pov with Stiles but its so hard. >...


End file.
